Semiconductor devices are generally formed in an epitaxial structure that resides over a semiconductor substrate. During semiconductor fabrication, vias may be formed through the substrate to facilitate electrical connections between portions of a first metallization structure, which resides on one side of the substrate, to portions of a second metallization structure, which resides on the other side of the substrate. Different portions of the different metallization structures may represent contact pads, traces that connect different contact pads, capacitor plates, and the like.
In many instances, the substrates are subsequently soldered to another electronic module to facilitate both an electrical and mechanical connection between the semiconductor devices formed on the substrate and the electronic module. During the solder process, molten solder may wick into and fill the vias. Unfortunately, at soldering and sometimes at normal operating temperatures, the solder may diffuse into and through the first metallization structure, and thus, damage the semiconductor devices or the connections therebetween. Accordingly, there is a need for an effective and efficient way to prevent, or at least significantly reduce, the solder from diffusing in this manner.